I Am Troubled
by iShipZaya1
Summary: After being placed in different foster homes, serving time in jail, and being placed in a boys' home, Zig finally is placed with the Milligan's. He is struggling to keep his life on the right track and trying to figure out what's up with little Maya Matlin. Freshman year was tough on her and she hates to relive the past; but what happens when it comes back?
1. Welcome

If you are a Zaya shipper, like me, this page is for you. I'm new to this and while my writing may be a little shaky, I want you to bare with me.

* * *

 _ **Ch. One - Welcome**_

* * *

 **(ZIG)**

I step on to the pavement, slinging my bag over my shoulder. The weather is cold; the only thing shielding me from this torturing weather is my worn leather jacket. Parts of the leather is peeling and cracking from me wearing it for so long. My dingy, holey jeans can't even protect me from this weather. My solid boots are, too, worn and cracking in certain spots.

Jumping from foster homes to foster homes is pretty tiring. Not everyone can handle the disturbing background I came from. They judge me on my past and look at me weird because of the future I'm trying to set for myself.

Coming from a tough, dark background was something I'm not to keen on. I'm trying to better myself; make people believe that I didn't want to be born in the family I was born it. Sometimes I slip up and end up like my family: jail delinquents. I end up in jail, begging to be set free so I can get my life back on the right track. There are times where it works and then there are times where I have to spend time in jail, making up for all the damages I caused.

"Welcome to your new home Zigmund."

I look over to see Olivia Milligan, my new foster mother staring at me. Her friend is my social worker and has told her about my story. After being wounded by the heart hearing my touching story, she decided to get her license in adoption and took it up with the judge. Now, here we are.

"Ready to meet your new brothers?"

Olivia has two sons - Owen and Tristan Milligan. She describes Owen, the oldest, as the man of the house. After their father, and her husband, walked out on them a few years back, Owen has decided to take charge and step up. He helps around the house and is like a father to his younger brother, Tristan. Olivia told me how Tristan is openly gay and that caused kids at the school to make fun of him. Owen being the protective brother he is has beat up several kids and ended up being in jail for it. So, Olivia made sure to notify me that she was well aware of having a child in jail.

"Yes," I nod, a smile forming on my face.

"Come on in side then."

She takes my hand and leads me to the porch. She then lets it go to only go in her purse to find her keys. Afterwards, Olivia unlocks the door and steps aside for me to walk in. I gape in awe at the beautiful decor in the house. The lavish statues, the luxurious furniture, and the exquisite taste is something I've never seen before. Olivia did tell me she was a lawyer, but I had no idea she had it made like this! This is just...amazing.

"I know, it's a lot to take in," Olivia smirks. "Boys, come meet the new member of the family!"

I hear heavy footsteps run down the steps. One bulky, tall man comes down first. Following behind him is a skinny, lanky boy. The tall bulky one has dark brown hair that's just below his ears. The skinny, lanky boy has platinum blonde hair. I'm assuming that this one is Tristan and the older one is Owen, but I wait for them to introduce themselves.

"Boys, this is Zigmund -"

"Zig," I correct her.

"Zig," she smiles. "This Owen," she gestures to the older looking one, "and this is Tristan."

"Wassup man," Owen tells me, extending his hand out for me to shake, "welcome to the family."

I shake his hand, nodding and saying, "Thanks."

Tristan pulls me into a hug. For a moment I feel awkward, but i start to loosen up and I awkwardly hug him back. From behind I hear Olivia chuckling along with Owen.

"Welcome Zig; I've always wanted another addition to the family."

"Well," Olivia smiles warmly, "I'm glad the introductions are out the way. Now, you all can get to know each other, show Zig to his room. I'm going to go start dinner."

Tristan takes my hand, volunteering to show me to my room. I begin to wonder if he's beginning to take a liking to me, but I decide not to question it. I remember Olivia telling me the countless of times Tristan has been bullied so I keep my mouth shut.

We go up the stairs and walk down the hall to the last room on the right. He opens the door and shows me a room that's painted a nice, soft gray. The blankets are gray and black; the carpet is a nice dark gray color. In the far left corner is a black electric guitar and on the other side is a desk with a Mac laptop and a stack of comic books. A stereo is diagonal from the computer desk. As I walk farther in the room and turn around, I see a 15" flat-screen built into the wall.

This room is amazing!

"Whoa," I gasp.

"Yeah," Tristan smiles, "I wanted to see your reaction. Now, I can go talk to my bff before we eat dinner."

Tristan struts off, leaving me to stare at my room in awe alone. I walk over to the guitar, using my fingertips to lightly touch the guitar. I smile widely, thinking about the conversation I first had with Olivia when she came to visit me.

 _She came into the boys home wearing a navy blue skirt-set suit. A white shirt was underneath the blazer and a pair of red pumps is adorned on her feet. Her golden brown hair is brushed into a high bun with a swoop bang. She's wearing light makeup which doesn't take attention from her bright, blue eyes. A suitcase is held firmly in her hand._

 _The guys and I were washing dishes after a big meal that was received. Donald told us that if we cleaned the dishes, he'd make sure to have a nice surprise for us tomorrow, but when the lady with the skirt-set came in, the washing ceased. Everyone was suddenly interested in what the woman was doing her. The guys whistled and talked lowly to each other about what they wanted to do with her. Me, I was wondering what she was doing her and if she was interested in adopting one us - preferably me._

 _Who knew I was quickly about to find out._

 _"Zigmund," Donald, the owner of the boys home, calls out to me._

 _I hand the plate I washing to Tiny, one of the friend's I made in here, before making my way over to the two of them._

 _"Have a seat."_

 _I sit down, wondering what had I done this time. Was I in trouble? No, I couldn't be. I was on my best behavior because I needed to get out of here - I had to get out of here. I was done being labeled as the less fortunate jail delinquent. I wanted to be placed with a loving family who wouldn't turn their backs on me, who wouldn't give up on me when I slip up sometimes, who will stand by my side when I'm having a breakdown._

 _The previous families I've been in has never done that._

 _"Zigmund -"_

 _"Zig," I exhaled audibly._

 _"Sorry, Zig, this is Olivia Milligan. She's a good friend of mine and I told her a bit about you - I hope you don't mind."_

 _"No, it's fine. Nice to meet you."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine, Zig. Donald has told me some wonderful and not so wonderful things about you and I must say, I've taken a sudden interest in you. A young man like you does not deserve the things that was handed to him, but everything does happen for a reason. I have two sons at home; one of them used to actually stir up a lot of trouble himself when he was young. He was in and out of jail a few times and used to hang with the wrong crowd. He was known for bullying in his younger years, but soon straightened up when he realized his younger brother was bullied for being gay. He turned his life around and now he's on the right track. He just graduated from high school and will be attending community college in the fall._

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I want to spend some time with you. You know, get to know you before I make my final decision."_

 _"Decision?" I questioned._

 _"Yes, Zig, I want to adopt you - if it's not a problem with you. I want you to grow in a loving home. I can't imagine what it feels like to be tossed around from jail, to foster homes, to group homes, but I want you to know I am here for you."_

 _"Why do you care so much?" I asked, stunned that someone was actually interested in me. I could tell in her eyes that she really wanted to help me; she wanted to turn my life around and help me on the right track, but why? Why did this woman care so much about me?_

 _"I had a brother once, Zig. My parents couldn't have kids so they adopted me and another boy named Kyle. Kyle was a couple years older than me. He came from a troubled background, like you. When we were adopted, Kyle was okay. He hardly got in trouble up until his junior year of high school. He was always in trouble, always in jail, and never wanted to listen to our parents. He was a rebellion and that always kept him in trouble. He was kicked out of school and forced into a group home. My parents tried to do everything for him, but they couldn't help someone who didn't want to be help," Olivia pauses for a second, taking a deep breath a shedding a few tears. She wipes them away before continuing.  
_

 _"They decided that they didn't want to raise Kyle anymore. He was giving them so much stress not even a therapist could help take away. Kyle was devastated that our parents had given up on him that he decided to kill himself. He left a note behind, addressing to our parents that he wished they hadn't given up on him. We later found out the reason for his wild behavior was because he went to find his birth mother. He found out that she had a new family - she was perfectly happy with a lavish home, three children, and a husband. He always wondered why she had given up on him. It got worse when he found out that our parents had given up on him._

 _My reason for telling you this, Zig, is not for entertainment. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that you were sent someone who won't give up on you. When Donald told me your story, I thought about my brother. It brought memories back and tears to my eyes. I was told about you for a reason and that reason is to help you. I know you feel forgotten about and given up on, Zigmund, but trust me - you're not. I want you to know that I will do everything I can to make you apart of my family."_

 _I was touched by her words and floored by the information that she had just told me. She really wanted to help me; mainly because I reminded her of her brother, Kyle. I had never had someone share such personal information with me. I had never had anyone tell me that they cared about me this much. I was speechless; what was I to say to her? I barely knew her and yet, she was sharing this with me. She truly cared about me.  
_

"Yo!" there was a knock at the door.

I turn around to see Owen leaning against the door frame. He walks in the room and looks around, taking in the room as if it's the first time he's seeing it.

"I'm still jealous this is your room," he smirks.

I chuckle.

"Look, you're a Milligan now. Whenever you're in trouble, I'm here. I'm like your big bro now so don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Owen, this really means a lot to me."

"No problem and uh, dinner is ready. So wash your hands and come down stairs into the dining room."

I thank him once again before he exits the room. I walk out of my room and search around for the bathroom. I go to wash my hands and then I go down the stairs, going straight to the dining room. Olivia, Tristan, and Owen are already seated. They're sitting there waiting for me. I smile awkwardly as I take my seat at the table.

On the table is lobsters, shrimps, oysters, clams, and tossed salad. Before digging in, Olivia makes us gather hands to say grace. After blessing the food, we fix our plates and dig in. We all make small talk, allowing me to ease in and relax into the conversation.

"So, Zig, in a week you'll be starting Degrassi along with Tristan," Olivia smiles. "I already enrolled you and we have a meeting with Principal Simpson tomorrow. Later on, Owen and Tristan will take you shopping for some more clothes and whatever else you'd like."

"Okay; do I need to know anything about Degrassi?"

"Yes," Tristan and Owen say in unison.

They inform me about Degrassi, telling me all the pros and cons about it. It's a great school, but it's filled with a lot of drama. The students are conniving and sneaky; you have to know which crowd to hang around. Tristan and Owen inform me to hang out Tristan and his friends; they're apparently the safest people in the school.

Tristan tells me about his best friends Tori and Maya. He tells me how Tori is leaving pretty soon and throwing a go away party before she leaves. It's this Friday, so Tristan invites me to tag along with him.

After dinner, I'm stuffed. I say goodnight to everyone and go into my room. I close the door softly and step out of my clothes, grabbing a towel to wrap around my lower half. I walk down the bathroom and close the door behind me. I turn on the water and step into the shower, letting the scalding water relax my muscles. I stay in the shower for a few minutes, thinking about everything that has happened today. For once, I finally feel like I'm apart of a family.


	2. The Going Away Party

Just found out some devastating news. Degrassi is ending at Season 14b. Is this true? Is it really ending? Omfg. I just can't...

Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. Two - The Going Away Party**_

* * *

 **(ZIG)  
**

I've been staying with the Milligan's for four days now. Today is Friday and it's time for Tristan's best friend, Tori's, going away party. Tristan tells me the theme is a luau so we have to dress Hawaiian. After being dragged around the mall all yesterday with Tristan and his other best friend, Maya, we all found nice outfits to wear to Tori's party.

Maya is something beautiful, but she seems shy and standoffish. It's amazing how she and Tristan are actually friends. She dresses kiddish and hides her bright, blue eyes behind her thick glasses. She wears her blonde hair in messy curls and keeps her head down as she walks. I want to question Tristan about her standoffish behavior, but something tells me not to.

I dress in a red and white button up Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts. I put on a pair of flip flops and stare at myself in the mirror. I groan at the uncomfortable feeling that stirs inside of me. I'm used to wearing my leather jackets, sleeveless shirts, and my ripped jeans with combat boots. This attire is definitely new and if I tried to get out of this look, Tristan would yell at me. This look was all his, and Maya's, idea. If it were up to me, I'd be the only one looking as if I stepped out of the _Grease_ movie.

"Ready in there, Zig?" Tristan asks, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," I call out, sighing before stepping away from the mirror.

I open the door and Tristan squeals. He's wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with a pair of white capris that he rolled up. He's wearing a pair of white flops.

"Owen's down by the car waiting on us. Come on."

Tristan and I go down the steps and out the door. We climb into Owen's truck and drive to the party in silence. The only sound filling the car is music that Tristan insisted on listening to. After listening to Tristan sing just about every song on the radio, the car comes to a stop. I let out a sigh of relief as Owen unlocks the door and tells us to call him when we're ready to leave.

The muffled music is blaring loudly. I hear laughter going on as well. I follow Tris as he leads me around back. The backyard is indeed a Hawaiian theme. Girls are wearing grass skirts and some are wearing coconut bra's. A lei is placed around Tris and I's neck. I turn around to see that it's Maya. Her cheeks turn a shade of pink as she looks briefly into my eyes before turning away to give Tristan a hug.

"Where's Tori?" Tristan asks, returning the hug.

"Here she comes now."

I whirl my head around to look at a very beautiful, cheery girl coming our way. She has a bundle of curls flowing as she struts over towards us. She's wearing a coconut bra with a grass skirt and a colorful lei around her neck. In her hand is a plastic coconut cup with a straw sticking out from it. Once she stops in front of us, Tristan snatches her up into a hug.

Once they pull apart, she turns her attention to me, eying me before asking, " _This_ is Zig?"

"Yep," Tristan says, popping the "p".

"He's cute," she adds bluntly.

"Thanks," I grin.

"Too bad I'm not staying. You and I would make one bad ass couple."

"Yeah, too bad," Tristan sighs sadly.

"Oh, Tris. I'm going to miss you so much, but you have Maya and now Zig. I'm sure the three of you can make sophomore year rock."

"It won't be the same without you Tori," Maya whines.

"You'll be fine; trust me. I'll video chat everyday, I'll make sure to call and I will even write. Okay?"

"Fine," Tristan and Maya mumbles.

"Now, enough sad stuff. Let's go have fun before I leave."

I watch the three of them go dance. I just stand off to the side, looking around and soaking in my surroundings. I would occasionally get asked to dance but I politely declined. I watched as Maya let loose and let her guard down with her friends. Although she has no rhythm, she seems to have no care in the world. She's having fun with her friends and that seems to be all that matter.

When Tristan, Maya and Tori catch me staring, they begin to giggle. Chuckling, I turn away briefly and go grab me something to drink. Afterwards, I go inside to find out where the bathroom is. When I see the one downstairs is occupied, I wander around and go upstairs to find one is vacant. Letting out a sigh of relief, I go inside the bathroom and use it. After flushing the toilet and washing my hands, I open up the door to see Tori is standing there, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Shit, you scared me," I gasp.

"Sorry," she giggles. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," I comment. "This is cool."

"It sucks that I won't be here to get to know you. Tristan and Maya says you're really cool and fun to hang out with."

"Yeah, I heard the same about you."

Silence falls between the two of us. I get ready to walk away when Tori grabs my arm and stops me in my tracks. When I whirl around, she stands on her tiptoes and pulls me into a kiss. Stunned, I begin kissing her back until I hear a soft gasp that breaks the kiss apart. I turn around to see Maya standing there, her cheeks turning bright red. From behind me I hear Tori say, "You know, Maya, you shouldn't really sneak up on people."

"I - I'm sorry," Maya squeaks out before running back down the stairs.

What was all that about?

"Now, where were we?" Tori asks, spinning me back around, but this time I put my hands on her shoulder to stop her.

"Uh, I should probably get back to the party," I say, turning away and beginning to walk away.

"So, it was her you was looking at," I hear her say. "Just watch out, Zig. There's a lot to Ms. Maya Matlin that you have no clue about."

Instead of turning to ask her what she meant, I continue to walk and head outside to find Maya. When I can't find her, I spot Tristan talking to someone. I decide to go ask him where Maya is.

"Hey Tris," I say.

Tris tells his friend to hold on as he turns his attention to me.

"You seen Maya?" I ask.

He sighs heavily before saying. "Just leave her alone, Zig."

"Where is she, Tris?"

"She went home."

* * *

 **(MAYA)**

Since I spent the night at Tori's last night, I was the first guest at her party. Before her parents left to give us privacy, she and I helped them decorate the house. After they gave us a list of rules and told us the neighbors would be watching, they left without another word.

I changed into my clothes for the party and began to absentmindedly think about Zig. I don't know what made me suddenly think about him. He popped in my mind and now I can't get him out. The structure of his toned, tall body, his dark hair and his moss green eyes. He's opened to talk about anything and although he had just met Tris, he's protective over him - just like Owen is. Zig has even told me that whenever I'm in trouble, he'd be there for me. I know he meant that as a friendly gesture just because Tris' best friend, but I took it to the heart. I took his words and recited them in my head numerous of times.

I haven't felt this way since...

"...and then, we're going to have a limbo line so - Maya! Are you even listening?"

I snap my head up and look in the direction of Tori. She's talking a lot, moving her hands around in an excited gesture with a grin on her face. I smile before apologizing sheepishly at her.

"What's got your mind all spaced out, My?"

"Just thinking about someone," I gush.

"Ooh, is it a boy?" Tori asks.

When I don't answer and I feel my cheeks grow hot, I know I'm blushing. Tori squeals and begs for details. I'm going to miss this about her. I'm going to miss the trio always being together. I'm going to miss the slumber parties we had at each other's houses. I'm going to miss the little wild things we did together. I'll never forget how she and Tris was there for me when I went through the toughest time of my life last year. My innocence was ripped away and I changed my outlook of life.

"It _so_ is a boy! Who is this mysterious guy that has my Maya's head all in the clouds?" she asks, clasping her hands together.

I've made this mistake before. I told Tori who I liked and she tried her best to steal him right behind my back. It worked, too. I caught the two of them shoving their tongues down each other's throat. My feelings was hurt; I felt betrayed and my heart broke tremendously. The thought of my "best friend" and my "boy friend" making out brought tears to my eyes.

"Um...Zig," I mumble.

"As in Tris and Owen's adoptive brother, Zig?"

I nod my head, feeling my hair fall into my face which I'm thankful about. One thing that hasn't changed about me is my shyness. No matter what, the shy affect that guys have on me is still the same. Even after _he_ cheated and hurt me.

"I can't wait to meet this dude then; especially if he has you going into a loving state of mind," she jokes. "Now, come on, let's go finish getting ready for this party."

o`o`o`

The guests are beginning to arrive. I nervously tug on my itchy grass skirt as I watch Tori's backyard fill up for the last time. Familiar faces at Degrassi goes over to Tori to say their goodbyes before dancing, mingling, and having a good time.

I keep looking at the entrance, wondering when Tris and Zig will show up. When I finally see them, I grab two leis over by me and walk over towards them, placing the leis over their neck. When the two turn around, Zig and I's eyes lock briefly before I turn my attention to Tris, who I pull into a hug. After the two of us pull apart, he asks me where Tori is. Just moments later, she struts over towards us and I see the way Zig looks at her. Biting my lip, I allow my head to hang lowly as I think about how stupid I am. Of course someone like Zig won't go for a girl like me; he's into girls like Tori - girls who are determined to get what they want.

After listening to Tori flirt with Zig, Tris decides to drag us to the dance floor where the three of us begin to dance. We laugh, joke around, and that's when I feel someone staring.

"Who is Zig staring at?" Tori asks, stealing the thought right from my mind.

Tris and I look and that's when the three of us giggle. Zig chuckles before turning to walk away. He goes into the house - I assumes he went to use the restroom. After dancing for a few more seconds, Tori decides to slip away from us. She tells Tris and I she's going to get some more punch, but my eyes follow her as I watch her disappear into her house. Sighing, I shake my head. I had forgotten all about the Tori was determined to get any guy she landed her eyes on - even if that meant the guy I liked. It happened once, last year, but I forgave her because of Tris and because she was determined to help piece me back together. She was willingly helping pick up the damage she has caused.

I can't believe she's doing it, again.

"My, what's wrong?" Tris asks, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I don't know, but I'll be back," I say as I walk away, not giving Tristan time to respond to what I said.

I go into the house and go to the first bathroom that's downstairs. When I see it's unoccupied, I decide to go upstairs and that's when I see it. I see Tori and Zig kissing. A quiet gasp falls from my mouth; it was evidently loud enough to cause the two to break apart.

The look on Zig's face: unexplainable. The look on Tori's: smug. I couldn't believe I had let her do this to me, again.

"You know, Maya, you shouldn't really sneak up on people," she replies, smirking.

"I - I'm sorry," I say before quickly turning around and running down the steps. I run back out to the party to find Tristan. I tell him that I'm leaving the party and I'd talk to him tomorrow.

"Don't you want to do our little performance for Tori?"

"No," I growl.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

"I saw Tori and Zig kiss," I sigh before turning away and calling over my shoulder, "I need to go."

I quickly exit the party and begin running. I run to my house which is directly around the corner from Tori's. After opening the door and walking in, without mentioning I'm home, I go up to my room and slam the door. It was good that Tori is leaving. Maybe this can be my chance; it can be my chance to finally shine.


	3. Welcome to Degrassi

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. Three - Welcome to Degrassi**_

* * *

 **(MAYA)**

"So, I just got a call from Katie. She's enjoying college so far and says she'll be here for Thanksgiving," mom tells me at the breakfast table. "She says she wishes you good luck on your second year of high school and she loves you."

I take a bite of my toast, struggling to swallow the dry piece that scratches my throat. Before speaking, I grab my glass of apple juice and take a sip, allowing the piece of toast to slide down easily.

"Tell her I love her, too."

Tori is long gone and now today is Monday, the first day back to school. I only talked to Tris a day after the party and Sunday was his family day. Every Sunday, the Milligan's planned a little family fun day. Some days, they would invite me to tag along with them because they considered me to be part of the family. When Katie was going through things would Drew and soccer, my parents hardly paid attention to me. I spent most of my time with the Milligan's and that's when they began to include me in a lot of things. I spent more time at their house than Tori and Tori and Tris were best friends long before I came into the picture.

Things were different yesterday, though. That Saturday, Tris had asked had I want to go out with them for family day. I politely declined, telling him I was going to practice my cello and compose a new song. Tris knew that whenever I brought the cello out, I was suddenly in one of my moods, but this time, I had lied. I hadn't want to go out; I didn't want to face Zig and talk about what happened between he and Tori. It's none of my business; he and I just met, so my reason for being upset was pointless. I just hate telling Tori that I like a guy and she would go for him. In a way, I'm glad she's gone.

"Well, let's hurry this up and get you to school. Don't wait you late on your first day back. Do you have your schedule?"

I nod my head, reaching into my jean pocket to pull out my schedule. Mom nods her head just as I'm putting my schedule back into my pocket. I take both of our plates out and we go to the car. The car ride to school is silent. I think about what happened my freshman year and how my parents didn't even notice. They were too involved with Katie that what I said didn't even matter. I left the house a few times without them knowing and not once did I get caught. It was as if I didn't exist to them anymore.

I plan for this year to be different.

"We're here; have a good day Maya."

"You, too, mom."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your dad will be home early tonight so I want you straight home today. Okay?"

"Okay, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

I emerge from the car and sling my backpack over my shoulder. As I'm walking towards the school, I hear someone call my name. Turning around, I see it's Zig. He's running over towards me. Groaning, I turn quickly and begin to walk into the school, but he grabs my arm. My body is being pulled back against him and it sends jolts of shock through my body. I whirl my head around and narrow my eyes at him.

"Did I do something?" he asks carefully.

 _"Yes, you kissed that slimy slut Tori!"_ my mind screams, but I force a smile on my face and shake my head. "No, not at all. I just haven't been feeling well is all."

"Oh, well, want to...um...show me around?" he stumbles over his words.

"Sure."

Zig slips his arm around mine and let's me lead him around. I ask him for his schedule and he hands it over for me to study. I point out his locker for him - which is coincidentally next to mine. I stuff my belongings in my locker and hear a familiar voice call out to me, causing me to freeze in my tracks.

He can't be here.

He told me his family was moving to L.A.

I turn around to see none other than Miles Hollingsworth III staring at me with those god-awful charming eyes of his. He had told me that he and his family was packing up to move to L.A. after our nasty breakup with none other than Tori being in the middle of it.

Why was he here now?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growl.

"Don't act like you're so upset to see me baby," he grins.

"It's not an act dipshit," I snap.

"Ooh, I see someone grew feisty over the year. Tori help do that?"

"Go to hell Miles. What are you doing here?"

"I hated L.A. while everyone else loved it. Turns out one of my good buds decided to move here and proposed that I tag along. So, here I am, back to see you baby."

"Maya," I hear Zig speak up, "this dude bothering you?"

"Oh so it is true?" Miles laughs. "You go from dating the richest kid to dating this _dude_?"

My hands are curling into a fist. Zig seems to notice it, because he pulls me away and leads me away from the locker. Once we're out of sight, Zig turns to me and I know he's about to ask what happen back there, but I don't allow it. Instead, I snatch my arm out of his grasp and storm away. I don't want to deal with anyone today.

* * *

 **(ZIG)**

"Why do you keep looking for Maya?" Tristan asks me. "She isn't in the mood to -"

"I know that, Tristan. She seemed upset earlier and I just want to make sure she's okay. That asshole named Miles -"

"How do you know about Miles?" Tristan asks.

We're sitting in first period talking. The first day nothing really happens except introductions and getting ready to know the students. Since I don't seem to care about knowing anyone else, I talk to Tristan who I'm actually quite thankful is in my class. I ask him has he seen Maya and he tells me no. Then he tells me Maya really isn't in the mood to talk to me. I'm assuming it's about the kiss between Tori and I, but then again, Tristan doesn't know she and I talked earlier.

"He's here," I say slowly.

"Oh no, this is bad. Maya is going to freak out and -"

"What the hell is going on?" I demand.

"Look, Zig, all I can tell you is Miles is a very bad guy for Maya. Make sure you do whatever you can to keep her away from him. Our freshman year was terrible and I'd hate for her to relive that again."

Nodding my head, I decide to drop the subject. This Miles guy made Maya and Tristan shake with fear and anger. What was it about him that made them do that? What was so bad that he did to them?

After first period was over, I decided to look at my schedule and see that I have P.E. next. Sighing, I find my way to the gym and see none other than the dipshit himself in here. He has a smug look on his face as the ladies flock over towards him. He's smiling, telling them some shitty ass story that makes the girls swoon over him. When his eyes locks on mine, he smirks and decides to walk over towards me.

"You're Zig, right?"

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, you stay with the Milligan's now. You were tossed around from foster homes, to being in juvie to being in a boys home. Am I correct?"

Before I can answer Miles continues. "You see, Maya doesn't need someone like you dragging her down and tainting her. She needs someone like me - her first love and well, her first. She needs someone she knows she loves and will be with her...forever. So, yeah, stay away from her."

"Look -"

"And before you tell me there's nothing going on between the two of you, think again. I can already sense the attraction between you two. Stop it. I see the way you look at her. Maya may be pissed at me now, but she won't be for long. She loves me and I love her. What happened between us last year was a mistake. Now, I'm here to win her back and prove to her that I'm a better man - a man who can provide for her. So, stay clear of my way Ziggy boy and we should have a smooth, productive year...got it?"

Miles walks away, not giving me a chance to respond. I want to do nothing more, but go over towards him and punch him repeatedly in the face. I want to watch the blood rush from him as he begs for mercy, but those days are behind me and I'm trying to be a better guy.

It's obvious this Miles kid did some pretty fucked up shit to Maya, but what was it? What was so bad that he has her so pissed off?

I guess there's only one way to find out. I have to go find Maya.

o`o`o`

"Just leave me alone, Zig," Maya whines as she tries to walk away from me.

I grab her by the arm and find an empty classroom to pull her in. Maya has been avoiding everyone all day. It is now lunchtime and I wasn't going to let her escape me without knowing what's going on. I know I don't know much about her, but something is making me care for her. I deeply care for the girl and I have no clue why.

"What do you want?" she huffs, folding her arms across her chest.

"What happened between you and Miles? Why does he want you back so bad?"

"It's none of your business. I don't even know you enough to tell you!"

"Maya, I just -"

"Leave me alone!" she screams, turning heads.

Maya runs down the halls, leaving me in the hallway alone.

"Ooh, guess you striked out, again Zigmund," I hear a taunting voice call out. "Better leave Maya alone. Next time I won't be so nice."

Miles smirks, walking away. Great, so on my first day at Degrassi I get yelled at, threatened, and now people are pointing and whispering about me. This is only the beginning at Degrassi.


End file.
